And The Sick Discovery
by isaatiragram
Summary: Caroline gets sick and Max takes care of her whilst she takes care of her she realizes she has developed some strange feelings for her roommate! Maxoline fanfic... hope you guys like it! Reviews are welcome, let me know what you think ;)
1. Chapter 1

2 Broke Girls

And The Sick Discovery

**Chapter one**

- Max I mean it, I feel something. I think I'm getting sick, I feel dizzy. –

Caroline said to Max on her way back to their house.

- You are not pregnant right, 'cause I'm not dealing with it, you´ve got to find the father! –

- Max there's no way I'm pregnant I've been out of the game for months. Ouch, my stomach hurts –. Caroline complained.

-Ok, probably you ate something, remember. You are so delicate that drinking water from a sink gets you down. –

-No, I've already passed that 2 months ago. I don't know… umm… I tasted that thing you were eating. –

–What thing? – Max asked.

-The flan you were eating at the Dinner, looked a little smashed but the flavor was ok, a bit bitter and sweet at the same time. –

-That was you! You didn't taste it you devoured it. Caroline, that was sour, I was gonna throw it out but I got distracted then, when I came back, it was gone. I though Oleg had it, since his mouth is sour all the time guessed he didn't notice. –

-Max I feel so bad, I'm cold. –

-You'll be fine you just have to throw up. –

-Uh.. I think I'm gonna… nope false alarm. – Carline said bending over.

-Ok wait, let me open the door. Ok go. – Max said pushing Caroline inside.

-Max I can't vomit and my head is starting to ache. I'm cold. Could you please get me a blanket? – Caroline asks Max with puppy eyes.

-God don´t tell me you're that kind of girl that when gets sick wants everybody to spoil her. –

-Max, please I'm not in the mood right now. –

-Ok, I'll get you one. – Max accepted.

****Few hours later****

Max got out from her room for a sip of water and turned to see Caroline shivering on her bed.

-Caroline? Caroline, wake up! Are you ok? Oh My God! You have fever! Caroline, wake up, how are you feeling? –

-Max… Is that you? I'm cold Max, lay with me please. – Caroline said as she could.

-Ok, but first I have to get you down the fever. I'll bring a wet rag. –

Max went to her room to get a shirt to wet knowing that Caroline would hate her if she finds out, even sick, that she had touched the rag they used to clean the kitchen dirt.

-Ok Caroline here let me put this on your forehead. – Max said approaching to Caroline.

-No, Max! What are you doing that's so cold! No. – Caroline tried to hit Max's hands and move away but couldn't, she was weak, she felt her arms like two heavy bricks.

-Easy girl this will help. – Max said rubbing Caroline's hair to calm her down.

-Max, am I going to die? – Caroline asked.

-No, of course you are not. I'm not that lucky! – Max said smiling at Caroline.

-I don't know what I would do without you. – Caroline smiled back at Max, -I love you Max! – And fell asleep.

-I don't know what would I do without you either, I love you too Caroline. – Max said taking down her voice so Caroline could only hear whispers.

Max took away the rag form Caroline's forehead; the fever was getting down. She laid beside Caroline who turned to face her and hug her.

-Thanks Max… I feel… better. – Caroline said asleep.

Max was trapped on Caroline's arms and had no choice but to pass an arm around Caroline's neck for her to lie on her arm. Caroline rested her face on Max's chest.

Max found herself liking that position. The energy that was running through her body was warm and makes her happy, confident. She hugged Caroline strongly; being afraid of someone could come and try to rip her off from her arms. They were breathing rhythmically. Max looked at Caroline on her arms, so fragile and delicate. She kissed Caroline's head and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max opened her eyes to find herself on Caroline's bed. Caroline was almost on top of her in a hug, Max was embracing her too. She was so comfortable. She raised a hand to touch Caroline's forehead to check if the fever had disappear, she could not tell if Caroline was just warm from all the sheets or still sick. In that moment Caroline woke up.

-Good morning Max. – Caroline said without breaking the hug. Max heard Caroline's voice and smile.

-Good morning sunshine. – Your hair woke me first than the sun did this morning. This makes Caroline laugh. -How are you feeling? – Max asked.

-Better, but I feel like if someone had punched me on my stomach. Caroline stated.

-Yeah sorry, I couldn't help it. – Max said giggling.

-Very funny Max. – Replied Caroline.

Both girls lay there for a minute without saying anything, just embracing at each other, until Max broke the silence.

-Caroline we need to get up or we'll be late. –

-Max I don't have the strength of going to work today I feel so tired.

-Come on lazy, we need the money. –

Max tried to move but Caroline hugged her strongly.

- Caroline, let me go! Max said. –

-No, Max let's stay a bit more, please. –

-Fine but then we'll have to go. – Max stated.

-Yes, Max whatever you say. – Caroline confirmed.

Max and Caroline stay in bed for a few more minutes.

-Max, was it a dream or I fought with you last night? – Caroline asked.

-No, that happened. You didn't want me to put the wet rug on your forehead, you said it was too cold and hit my hand. –

-I'm sorry Max. Thank you for taking care of me. I love you. –

Max's heart crumbled when she heard those words. And felt the urge to respond but didn't. She just rubbed Caroline's hair and Caroline knew that was a "me too".

Caroline knows Max so well. Sometimes she didn´t need to tell her the things, just with a look of Max or even the position she was standing, Caroline knew what Max was saying or wanted to say. Sometimes Max surprised how Caroline knew what she was going to say, but by now she was used to.

-Come on Caroline let's go. – Max said.

Caroline tried to stand up but her stomach ache again and unconsciously bend against the pain.

-What? – Max asked.

-My pain is back, Max I don't think this is normal, oh God I have to go to the bathroom. –

-Caroline, you didn't throw up last night right? – Max asked.

-No. – Caroline yelled from the bathroom.

-Yes, then it has to came out for another place. –

-Max is not funny it hurts. –

-Well Caroline is your fault; you shouldn't eat other people´s food. –

Caroline came out from the bathroom.

-But I thought that you were eating that. –

-So? – Max asked.

-You are not other people. –

Max looked confuse. -Then what am I? – She asked.

-You are Max, my roommate, best friend, business partner and so on. –

-Ok, fine anyway don't eat my food either. – Max said.

Caroline was about to say something but couldn't, she run to the bathroom again.

-Max I can´t go to work like this, tell Han I'm sick. –

-Sure. – Max responded.

- Max, tell him I'M SICK! Use those words, I don't want anybody to know I have…

-Diarrhea. – Max finished Caroline sentence, laughing.

Caroline gave a look to Max.

-Ok fine, I won't say anything, is not funny if you are not there anyway. Ok, gotta go then, are you sure you'll be fine? –

Max asked Caroline, who was laying on her bed.

-Yes, I think I can take care of myself 'till you came back. –


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Hey Earl! – Max greets Earl entering the Dinner.

-What's up Max, Where's Caroline? – Earl asked.

- She felt sick, she stayed at home. Where is Han? I have to tell him. –

- He's back there with Oleg, he asked him to teach him how to cook a Chicken Breast. –

-Why because that is the only breast he would have? – Max said sarcastically as she walked away.

-Han I need to talk to you. –

-Not now Max, I'm cooking. – Han responded.

- Hey listen to me. – Max yelled.

- Ok what is it? – Han asked.

-Caroline is not working today, she is sick, so I'll cover her up, so you are still paying her ok, good. Bye. –

- Wait Max, why would I pay her if she´s not working? –

-You are not paying her you are paying me. I'll work for her. –

-But... –

-No buts. – Interrupted Max. - I have to work. – And leave the kitchen.

That night was surprisingly full, just when Max most needed Caroline. But not only to help waiting but she needed her support. Max couldn't stop thinking of Caroline. She was worried about her, the fever was not normal for just a soar food. But she didn't want to scare Caroline or herself. When all the costumers were finally gone, Max hurried to clean and leave the Dinner.

-What happen to you Max, are you late for sex or something? – Oleg asked.

-No Oleg, I wanna see Caroline. –

-Why you girls are starting dating before sex? – Oleg asked.

-Shut up Oleg, she is sick. –

-Ok, I'm sorry. –

- For what? – Max asked.

- You are not having sex tonight with the hot blond girl. –

- Shut it Oleg, we don't have that kind of relationship. –

-Oh really, and when have you worried so much for a friend? One day you two girls will have to admit it and Earl and I will be the winners. –

-What do you mean by Earl and you? Winners about what? – Max asked intrigued.

-That you girls will end up together as a couple. Earl thinks that too, yes and he knows you better than you know yourself, so might think about it for a minute. – Oleg said walking away.

Max was confused; Oleg words certainly got her thinking plus the fact that Earl thinks that too. Max arrived home as fast as she could.

-Caroline I'm home where are you? Caroline? – Max had a bad feeling.

Max opened her bedroom's door and found Caroline sleeping on her bed. She got close to Caroline and touched her. She had fever again.

-Caroline wake up! Max said. You have fever again. Why are you in my room? –

- I was very cold and your room is warmer. –

-Ok Caroline this is not normal we need to take you to a doctor. –

-Max but we don't have money. –

-I don't care; I'll take some from the cupcake fund. – Max said desperately.

-Max I vomited. – Caroline said.

- You're very pale, come on let's go. –

-No, I can't walk I'm weak. –

-Ok, wait here, I'll get Sophie to help. –

Max ran out of the apartment and knocked on Sophie's door.

-Hi Max, what is it? –

-Sophie I need your help, Caroline got fever again and I have to take her to the hospital, she is very pale and weak. –

-Ok, don't worry Max. I'll call my doctor he will arrive in 10 minutes. – Sophie said.

-Ok, thanks Sophie. –

-I'll be with you in a minute. –

Max heard Sophie's words almost in a whisper because she was running back to Caroline.

-Caroline don't worry, a doctor is coming this way, just hold on a bit more. –

-Ok, thanks Max. Caroline grabbed Max's hand. –

-Max, the doctor is here. Sophie yelled. –

- Oh was about time! Come on doctor this way. –

-What is wrong with her? – The doctor asked.

-Yesterday she ate a sour flan and had a stomachache, but we thought that was it, but then she had fever and diarrhea. I calmed her fever last night but she has again. – Max explained the doctor.

- Has she vomited? – The doctor asked.

-Yes. – Max responded.

The doctor raised Caroline's blouse to feel his stomach. He pushed a little hard and Caroline complained, he pushed again a bit lower making her complain again, but then he pushes directly on her stomach which made Caroline bend from the pain.

-Hey, stop it. – Max yelled to the doctor.

- Is ok, she has a bacterium, caught it form the flan. Most people organisms throw it on the vomits but I think she doesn't have good defenses. Are you girls eating healthy? –

-The healthiest we can buy. – Max answered.

-I'll just give her a shot and she´ll be fine. – The doctor said smiling.

-Ok thanks doctor. – Max said.

-She needs to rest and eat healthy ok. Give her plenty of water. – The doctor said to Max.

-Yes, I will. How much do I owe you? – Max asked.

It's ok, Sophie and I understand each other. –

-Yes Max, one of my girls cleans his surgery office, I got this, don't worry. Now go and take good care of your girl. –

-Oh they are a couple so sweet. – The doctor said to Sophie walking away.

Max was too tired to say something, and just closed the door. She sat on the couch and exhaled, everybody was so sure she and Caroline had something.

- Is it true? Do I feel something more than a friendship for Caroline? Max asked to herself. I love her that is true but isn't that what friendship is about? –


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Max went to her room and saw Caroline awake.

- Caroline what are you doing you are suppose to be resting. –

-Max I've been on bed almost a whole day, I wouldn't be able to feel my butt if it wasn't for the shot that doctor gave me. –

-How are you feeling? Any better? – Max asked.

-Yes, I feel a bit better. But I would feel better if… -

-What, just tell me… - Max interrupted. -Anything, just tell me. –

-Max why are you acting like this? –

-Acting how? – Max asked.

-I don't know… you are being nice to me. –

-Well you are sick, and I'm trying to get you comfortable. –

- Thanks… Caroline said.

-But don't get used to it… Max interrupted her again.

-Max what I need is you to be with me, come on, sit with me, let's watch something a movie or something. –

-But Caroline I have to bake the cupcakes. –

Caroline gave Max a puppy look and Max couldn't say no.

-Fine, but then it will be your fault that we had no money. –

-Ok, I´ll work extra to make this up. – Caroline said smiling.

Max got into bed with Caroline.

-Ok Caroline let's see a horror movie. –

-What no!, I was thinking in a Katherine Heigl movie. –

-Are you crazy that´s terror! –

-Max, please. –

- No, you convinced me to get into bed now I want to have some action, and you are sick so you can't give it to me. –

-Ok, I'll thank you when I get better. – Caroline said following Max's game.

-We'll see. – Max responded.

-Let's see "Saw". – Max said exited.

-What! That movie will make me throw up. Caroline said.

-Great, then you'll get well sooner. –

-Fine, but then don't complain if I hug you or scream, or hit you…

-Ok fine, I get it, you just wanna hold my hand. – Max said in a sarcastic tone.

At the beginning of the movie Caroline took Max's hand, Max just smile.

-See I told you. – Max said giggling.

Max could felt Caroline's hand a bit warm and touched Caroline's forehead.

-What are you doing? – Caroline asked.

- I just want to see if your fever is down. – Max said.

-I feel better when you are with me. – Caroline said smiling.

-You're good. – Max said ignoring Caroline's words.

Half of the movie had past and Caroline was laying over Max, hugging her from fear, and when a bloody scene appear Caroline hid her head on Max's chest.

-Hey! Don't start what you can't finish. – Max warned Caroline.

-Max, I don't want to see that anymore. –

- Well you lose the best parts of the movie. –

Max didn't say anything but she actually was enjoying the fact that Caroline was all over her, every touch with Caroline's skin was like electricity against her body that made her feel happy. And Caroline felt it too, in fact she seize the opportunity of the horror movie to hug Max as much as she could. Max remembered what Oleg told her at the Dinner. And try to remember when she had worried so much for someone besides Caroline, she couldn't think of one name.

_-Is it?_ Thought Max, _Am I really falling in love with this girl? _As Max was thinking, she found herself rubbing Caroline´s hair and looked down to see her. _What if she doesn´t love me back? _

-Max, what are you thinking? – Caroline's voice interrupted Max's thoughts.

-What… I'm not thinking, why would I think, I'm watching the movie. – Max said with a nervous tone on her voice.

-Max, don't lie to me, your breath changed, you do that when you are thinking. – Caroline stated.

-It's the movie. It got me scared too. – Max lied.

-Come on Max, seriously? I know you; you got something on your mind. –

-Is just I'm worried about you. That's all. – Max preferred to tell that to Caroline than her real thoughts.

-Max I'm feeling so much better after that shot, don't worry about me. Thanks, that is so sweet of you. –

Caroline said sitting to face Max. She looked better now. Max smile but when Caroline looked at Max´s eyes, knew that wasn't what Max had in mind.

-Max, you were thinking another thing, am I right? Don't lie to me, I will know anyway, so better tell me. –

Max was amazed of Caroline, how could she read her so well! She didn't have another choice but to tell Caroline what Oleg had told her.

-Ok, fine Caroline. It´s just something Oleg told me at the diner tonight. He said that He and Earl, and probably everybody, think you and I are a couple or will end up as one.

Caroline expression was a bit surprising.

-Earl thinks that! – She said surprised.

-Yes, I know, it surprised me too. – Max responded.

The girls laugh but silence followed them.

-So… what do you think? – Caroline asked to Max.

-About what! That? I… I don't know. You? – Max said.

-I think that it kind of makes sense. –

-What! Really? – Max Said surprised.

-Yes, I mean you and I are always together, we live together, work together, have a business together, we have a kid together, Caroline said looking where Chestnut was. – This made Max smile.

- I get it we are together. – Max said. - But it doesn't mean we should be a couple, I mean… you don't feel that way for me right? – Max asked to Caroline.

-I don't know. –She responded, leaving Max speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

- How do you feel about me? – Caroline asked, a little bit nervous.

-What do you mean? I don't know, Caroline, to be honest with you I am a bit confused with my feelings right now. Is just that I've never had a friend or be with someone this far. This is the longest relationship I´ve ever had and my feelings are all mixed up. –

- I understand Max, I always thought I had many friends but knowing you have changed my life, so I wouldn't like this relationship to end, because if I know something for sure is that I really care about you and I wouldn't like to lose you. –

-Me neither. – Max said, looking to the bed and not Caroline.

The girls remain in silence for a little while until a drown scream sound in the room and Caroline broke the silence.

-Ok, Max, can we stop this movie now? My stomach have had enough already. –Caroline said smiling.

-Are you kidding? I want to see the end. I like when that poor bastard thinks he's save and then baam… - Max said.

- Max, fine then I'll go to my bed, I don't want to see that anymore. – Caroline said.

-No wait, where do you think you are going? Are you feeling better now? – Max asked to Caroline.

-Yes, but if I stay I won't be. –Caroline stated.

-Ok, fine I'm going to shut it down. I want you to sleep with me tonight. I'm taking care of you as the doctor told me, so wait here, I'm gonna bring you something to eat. – Max said walking out of the room.

-You don't have to do that Max. – Caroline called her.

- Don't worry; I'll make you pay this one day. – Max said leaving the room.

Caroline smile and close the computer, she stand up to rest the lap top on a bedside table when she saw the corner of a picture peeping out the drawer. She opened it and saw a printed picture of her cupcake web site with Max and her smiling.

-Here Caroline I make you soup, I hope you like it, I just poured water on it.

-Max you printed this? – Caroline asked to Max.

-Hey where did you find that? – Max asked, leaving the plate on the night stand.

-Why didn't you tell me? – Caroline asked intrigued.

-I don't know, since when I have to tell you everything I do. –

- But is a picture of us. – Caroline said.

-Yes, and I have a picture of Adame Levine too, so should I warn him too? – Max said sarcastically.

-Caroline gave Max a smile. You just don't get it. –

-Get what? – Max asked confused.

Caroline approached to Max invading her personal space, she hold Max's hands and look her into her eyes. - I love you too. – Caroline said, gave Max a pick, smile and sat on the bed to eat the soup.

Max was frozen, a lot of things were happening inside her head in just seconds and suddenly everything was clear for her. She was sure now about her feelings for Caroline. Max wasn't a fan of pictures, at least the ones where she appeared in with people, sure she loved to look at funny animal's pictures but for some reason she didn't have any ones with her mom or friends, she just didn't have any but the one of Caroline and her; and she loved that picture, she never understood why until now. She loved the person that was on it; she was in love with Caroline Channing.

Max looked at Caroline who was eating her soup quietly, she didn't see bothered or something out of ordinary for the now clear truth between them. But Max decided not to say anything about it, not now at least, she needed thinking this through, make sure that she felt that way for Caroline and what would she do about it, being in a relationship with her best friend, with Caroline Channing, who would thought of it_? Apparently everybody. _She thought to herself.

Caroline finished her soup and look at Max, she was sure about the battle her roommate was getting into her head so she decided not to bother her right now, she just thank her and gave a smile. Max's heart crumbles at the action, she couldn't look at Caroline directly right now, she needed space but she didn't have her bedroom because she had told Caroline to stay but she couldn't leave the room either because she didn't want to leave Caroline alone, _she is sick, she needs me._ Max thought. _You´ll deal with this tomorrow, for now just think of her as your roommate. _Max said to herself. She turned around to see Caroline already sleeping, so peaceful in her dreams, she smile and laid beside her, she took a last view of Caroline before turning off the light


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me so long, but I've been busy, this is all I could manage to write, I hope you guys like it and I'll try to update soon! Thanks for the reviews! ;)**

**Chapter 6**

_Max woke up by a warm sensation on her lips, when she opened her eyes she saw Caroline on top of her, with her beautiful blue eyes and that smile Max loved. _

_-Caroline what are you doing? – Max asked surprised and aroused. _

_-Don't you like it? – Caroline asked Max kissing her lips again and leading it to her throat, Max let escape a moan and could feel Caroline smile at her neck._

_-Caroline don't you think we should talk about this first? – Max asked but then Caroline started to kiss rough and bite Max's lips, Caroline hands raised up to Max's breast and squeeze them, Max moan harder, but suddenly she couldn't feel Caroline, she was alone in her bed, she started to scream her name but Caroline was nowhere, -Caroline! – Max screams._

-Oh my god Max, I'm here what´s going on? – Caroline asked scare about Max's screams.

-Caroline? You are here! – Max said content.

-Yes, I'm here, you were just dreaming, it's ok now. – Caroline said rubbing Max's back. – I'm gonna get you something to drink, ok? –

-Yes, thanks. – Max responded remembering her sweet dream then her worst nightmare.

-Here, drink, are you better now? – Caroline asked concern about her roommate.

-Yes, Caroline I'm fine thanks. – Max was avoiding any eye contact with Caroline; she didn't want Caroline to ask about her dream but when Caroline opened her mouth she could feel the question coming.

- Max, what were you dreaming about? You sounded very scared and why were you yelling at my name? – Caroline asked intrigued.

-Max, finally looked at her, trying to memorize that sweet expression of concern on her face. – Caroline really cared about Max.

- I… Max began to speak, I can't remember. – She coward.

-Are you sure? – Caroline asked knowing that Max was clearly lying.

-It's just… a bit confusing. – Max responded.

-Well tell me and we can figure it out together, why were you so desperately screaming my name? –

-Because you were gone! – Max confessed. - We were here on the bed, and we were… - Max paused before she told Caroline about her wet sex dream.

-We were doing what? – Caroline asked interested in what could follow Max's sentence. - Come on Max tell me! Oh my god! Are you blushing? –

-What! – Max said. She really was. She was getting red like a tomato. Caroline took Max's hand and started to rub it with her tomb, Caroline was facing her.

- It's ok Max, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere if you are not with me. That was just a dream. – Caroline smile to Max and hugged her.

-Max returned Caroline a really strong hug, like if she was terrified of losing her. She wanted to say so many things to Caroline, that she really loved her, that she needed her, Caroline was Max's world now but her stupid tongue and mouth wouldn't let her do that.

-Max, not that this bothers me but how much longer are you going to hug me? –Caroline asked smiling. - I told you I'm not going anywhere, you are not that lucky! Max broke apart and smile. –Sorry. – She said.

-Don't be. – Caroline said. And lay down on the bed stretching her arms to Max indicating her to come and lay beside her in a cozy hug.

-You want to cuddle? – Max said giggling.

-My dad always used to say that after a bad nightmare cuddling was the best way to erase those memories. – Caroline said with a wide smile.

-What if I don't want to erase all those images of the dream? – Max asked half joking and laying besides Caroline.

Caroline embraced Max and her head was above Max's. She pulled the blanket to cover her and Max.

-Well… then you will have to share those images with me, if they are this good not be forgotten, I want to know what they are about. – Caroline said smiling.

Max smile and looked up to find Caroline's eyes. –Are you sure you want to know? She asked.

-Yes. – Caroline answered. - My dad also used to say that if something was good in a dream reality always can be better. –

-Well,I'll remind you that after hearing my dream. Max said with a kinky tone on her voice.


End file.
